My Sin
by Duck2
Summary: Snape's pov as he falls for a very pretty little brat of a student. SSOFC Inspired by Nabokov's Lolita. R&R Chapter Seven up!
1. Prologue

My Sin

 By Duck 

 Summary: Snape's pov as he falls for a young and precocious little devil of a Ravenclaw. Very much inspired by Nabokov's novel Lolita, not to mention the 98' movie which was banned from cinemas here in the U.S. That means sex ppl, between a certain potions master and a student! Don't say I didn't warn you! This may eventually get posted on another site.

 Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, only Dolores is my creation. I am but a poor student with nothing but pen and paper; it would be quite useless to sue me; unless of course you want my pen and paper.

**Note**: Has been revamped to include OoTP elements, but still quite A.U.  

Prologue

 "…She saw the awful lone longing in my lowered eyes…"-Nabokov, Lolita

            I had never even given her a second glance until the end of her fourth year. It was an unusually warm Sunday and I of all people had been assigned that afternoons watch of the first and second floors. I would have much rather spent the day in the cool darkness of my dungeons, but when it comes to your watch, no one calls in sick. Even if they do have a severe aversion towards sunny days. Then again, if I had, I might never have discovered was a perfect little demon she was. 

            She was nestled onto the ledge of one of the big circular windows set into the end of the second story hall. I must admit I was frozen for a moment.  She was barefoot in a simple white linen dress, her school robe abandoned on the floor, scratching away at a leather bound book. The sunlight gave her hair a soft dark red glow and her skin was wonderfully tanned, she paused her writing to blow a sticky pink bubble and suck it noisily into her pretty little mouth.

            I took a few steps closer and cleared my throat loudly in what I hope was an intimidating manner. She didn't even startle; just turned her translucent storm-grey eyes toward me. One of her legs dangled over the ledge, I had to muster up all my strength to avoid reaching toward it. I glared up at her, something I am not at all used to.

            "Your name?" I demanded

            She stared for a moment chewing thoughtfully, before setting aside her writing and joining me on the floor, landing like a cat. 

            "Dolores Archer, Fourth year, Ravenclaw." She smiled up at me prettily.

            "You should not be climbing onto the window ledges, Miss Archer. And get rid of that gum!"

            She swallowed the gum with wide-eyed innocence "I beg your forgiveness Professor. I enjoy writing in that particular spot, but that is no excuse for such behavior."

            Of course, I had expected the usual sort of stammering excuse, not this eloquent reasoning. Well, she was a Ravenclaw; they were always a rather witty bunch, they knew when to argue and when to submit. Perhaps I could let this slide just this once. I upped the glare a notch, so she wouldn't get any ideas that I was being soft.

            "If I catch you again, I will have you scrubbing cauldrons."

            "Yes, Professor." said Dolores in a soft little voice. There was that smile again, teasing, private, coy. She gathered her things, walked down the length of the hall and disappeared around the corner.

            I knew had seen her somewhere before. I spent all of my free time the next day looking through the student records. How Minerva maintains that filing system I will never know; you would think it to be neat as a pin. I found her file an hour and two paper cuts later.

 Name: Dolores Marguerite Archer

 Year: Fourth

 House: Ravenclaw

 Parents: Pascal Archer and Paloma La Reina

 Classes: Ancient Runes, Divination

 Grades: Excellent overall, Acceptable in Divination  

 First and Second year Notes: No records available

 Third year Notes: Transferred from Beauxbatons Academy. One detention from McGonagall for giggling in class, two from Trelawney for talking back and "disturbing the karma within the classroom"

 Fourth year Notes: One detention from Trelawney for "disrespecting her inner eye", one from Filch for running in the hallways.

Now I remembered. The heads of all the houses had to attend her private sorting ceremony when she arrived. Dolores was just an innocent girl-child then with a vaguely French accent, and a rather coltish manner sitting on that stool legs swinging idly. She'd flashed me that same smile, that's what I remembered, of course, it was more pure then with none of the teasing it had now.

            That's when I really began to pay attention to her. I am very sure she noticed and encouraged me in that subtle way she has. She kept giving me that little smile. She would leave the top two buttons of her shirt undone and stretch her back dramatically. When she turned in her papers, she would let her hand linger ever so slightly against mine. At first I thought I had imagined all this, then, one day she winked at me before disappearing from the classroom.

            I observed her whenever I could without looking suspicious. One Saturday I watched her tan and gossip in the grass with two other girls who called her Dolly or Lo. She wore little more than her under things, giving me a wonderful view of that lithe body. She was always moving; a blur of light in the halls. Sometimes she would stare into nothingness, and I would catch a glimpse of stillness that you would never have expected to see. She had a darker side as well; tended to bully the younger students and lash out in anger.  I was almost relieved to discover this; she wasn't perfect after all, these flaws made her even more human. Merlin, how I wanted her.  

            The last day of the school year, I watched Dolores prepare to leave for the summer. She hugged a handful of girls goodbye, shook hands with a few teachers and yelled something obscene in French to an older boy. Then, as if she could feel my longing from such a distance, looked up at the window in which I was standing. She disappeared from my view and a few moments later appeared with a flying leap into my arms. Her lips pressed hotly against mine, her warm legs wrapped around me and I returned her affections. Then next instant she was pulling away, sliding against me as her feet returned to the stone floor. I leaned against the wall for support, an ache started deep inside me as I watched her dash down the hall. And then my Dolores was gone for the summer.

Duck Ahhh… such romance. Such a forbidden tale of doomed love. Isn't Snape wonderfully obsessive? Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I must warn you; I'm a little sensitive when it comes to such things (A horrible side effect from an overtly cruel teacher early in my education). But I really do hope you review anyways! Cheers, Ta!     


	2. Chapter One

My Sin

By Duck

Disclaimer: Go see the first page.

Chapter One:

 "Parting is all we know of heaven and all we need of hell."-Dylan Thomas

            Summer was agony. Normally I would have taken my frustrations out on the students, but it was summer and only the sight of Dolores would help. Hence the irony of the entire situation. The remaining staff was perplexed by my behavior. Normally summer was down time for me, I would hole up in the dungeons to escape the heat or I would lounge around random spots to work on the potions book I have been writing for seven years. Not so this summer. The staff quickly made a unanimous decision to avoid me at all costs. I also succeeded in making three house-elves burst into hysterics until Dumbledore threatened to let me do my own housework. Damn that old man.

            Towards the end of July as was enjoying my morning tea in the great hall, I was most surprised to receive a letter. I sprayed my tea across the table in even more profound shock when I realized the letter was from none other than Dolores. I quickly rose to leave the hall, shooting my deadliest glare at the remaining professors who were all trying to, rather unsuccessfully I might add, smother their laughing.

            Back in the privacy of my office, I slit open the envelope with trembling hands. It contained several sheets of parchment, and I began to read the first one.

Professor;

            You are probably wondering why I am writing you during the summer holiday. Well, my family will be spending the rest of the summer in Southern France and the Mediterranean with relatives. I found your Potions assignment the most challenging of those I have received and have decided to complete it early so as not to spend my time worrying about it. I hope that you do not mind my actions in doing so.

            I also hope that you are having an enjoyable summer. I am looking forward to the coming school year. Again, thank you for receiving my essay. 

                        Best Wishes,

                                    Dolores Archer

            I leaned back into my chair, brought her letter to my face and breathed in the traces of sent that lingered on its surface. It smelled mostly of parchment and ink of course, but under that was sunlight and warmth, salt from the sea and a soft powdery perfume.

            I could picture her writing the letter. She would be wearing something incredibly skimpy, lolling in the sun, her skin turning browner than ever, her hair taking on a golden hue. I noticed there were traces of white sand in the envelope; a beach perhaps? I began to thumb through her essay and a photograph fell onto my desk. It showed a wonderful seaside Mediterranean village, the sea painfully blue. Dolores was in the picture, but she was facing away from the camera toward the open sea, wearing that same white dress I had seen on her in the hall. If I hadn't spent so much time watching her, I might never have recognized the auburn hair, the birdlike shoulder blades or her slim legs surrounded by softly blowing fabric. She seemed to be waiting for something, which was really strange because Dolores wasn't the sort to wait.

She looked beautiful and more then ever, I wanted her, painfully so. That was probably the whole purpose of the letter; to make me mad with desire. Well, she was succeeding. What a crafty little devil to steal my heart and taunt me. I would not see her again until the first of September. I hope I will be able to control myself. It would not do well to ravish my little demon in front of the entire student body.

DuckI know a bit shorter than the last, but that's how I write. It just seemed a good place to stop. Thanks for reading. Reviews still appreciated. Cheers! Ta! 


	3. Chapter Two

My Sin

By Duck

Disclaimer: See first page. It's still rated R

Chapter Two

            The first of September finally decided to roll around. I swear that you could hear my stomach do back flips. I ache to see Dolores again; it's almost a physical pain; like any moment my heart will leap out of my ribcage. I spend most of the morning staring at the picture she sent. I have reread her letter and essay so many times the parchment has gone soft as fabric in my hands. Merlin, I must sound like an absolute madman. Maybe I am.

            The Sorting Feast began and I saw my darling at last. I honestly believe she had purposely chosen a seat close to the High Table, just so I can see her clearly. She glanced up at me for a moment, a quick flash of a smile and then she's laughing over something with the girl across from her. Did I imagine that? I could tell her lips are the only sun burnt part of her body. They'd taken on a red slightly swollen appearance that I know will eventually fade leaving a sandy colour. The students call it 'sun mouth', and you can always tell who's vacationed on the beach because it stays most of the winter. I'm so absorbed in her appearance; I almost forget to clap for the year's new additions to my house.

When dinner appeared, Dolores made a great show of eating; suddenly all manners. She started on the soup, taking tiny half spoonfuls, licking the spoon while darting her eyes in my general direction. She cut her leg of lamb into small pieces, and slowly chewed each one. Her hands played across her neck like birds as she talked, tugging at a charm on a silver chain around her neck.

            Dessert was when she truly began to torture me. She split a heaping sundae with two other girls. There was only one cherry and Dolores got to it first much to the dismay of the others and the delight of several leering boys. She giggled and whispered something to her friends then turned ever so slightly towards me in perfect profile, grasped the cherry between her matching lips and tugged the fruit away from its stem. I promptly broke into a sweat at her actions. She didn't stop there, no the wicked demon teased me even further by sucking whipped cream off her little finger.

            I am not used to being controlled like this, and by a sixteen year old student of all people. I want revenge. I want her to beg for me. I want to pin her to my bed. I want to rip that clean shirt from her body. Is it really revenge if she is willing? Minerva disturbs my fantasies of deflowering by asking me if I am feeling alright, I look rather flushed, is it perhaps a bit to warm? I growled something intelligible in response, she returned to her baked apple with an offended huff.

            The feast finally ended, and my little darling disappeared with the rest of the students. Off to her common room where some hormonal teenager could leer at her and share her space while I am stuck to participate in the annual staff schmoozing over tea. I should have brought some Firewiskey. Normally I would greet the new Slytherins, but I am no state to do such a thing at the moment. I fall onto my bed, still fully dressed with a groan and yell my frustrations into a pillow. It doesn't help. I take a freezing shower. Helps very little. In the end I gulp down a vial of dreamless sleep potion. I really should make another batch very soon; I think I am going to need it.

Duck There, another chappie. I'm really on a roll with this one, I've been popping out chapters every other day or so. "Sun mouth" is a very California thing, all the beach bums get it and it is very sexy looking. I foresee some mild smut in the near future, and eventually more graphic smut soon after. Reviews still wanted. Cheers! Ta!  


	4. Chapter Three

My Sin

By Duck

Disclaimers: see first page.

Chapter Three

 "All at once we were madly clumsily, shamelessly, agonizingly in love with each other…"-Nabokov, Lolita

            I think Dolores would have done rather well in Slytherin. Ravenclaws and Slytherins have always been alike in many ways. They're both cunning and manipulative often a bit power hungry, but Slytherins are far more impulsive and Ravenclaws more logical. Slytherins are clique-ish and fight among themselves; Ravenclaws form tight bonds and work together. I think the most defining element of Ravenclaws, is that they are so subtle in their planning; no one notices what they're up to. They're just too damn innocent looking to ever be suspected.

            Dolores seemed to have gained the best traits of both houses, I'm sure the Sorting Hat had a field day with her. She changed her tactics shortly after the feast. Now she wasn't so openly suggestive in her mannerisms. That smile disappeared and was replaced by a lingering gaze. She had a certain look that could be interpreted in any number of ways. I could not know what she was thinking. While walking down the hall she would occasionally refuse to meet my eyes at all. Or sometimes, she would slowly raise her eyes toward mine for a moment then quickly look away. One day she looked me straight in the eye with such boldness, I tripped over a passing first year.

            She was a mystery to me. All her classmates called her Dolly, evoking images of a little girl in a pink frock picking wildflowers. Only two of her closest friends; Cho Chang and Padma Patil had permission to call her Lo, something that seemed to carry great importance to her. I overheard her tell them that her mother called her Lourdes; her father Lola. I think this abundance of names fit her multifaceted personality.

Nearly two months later, she was still playing hard to get. I was drinking Dreamless Sleep Potion at a phenomenal rate. Ice cold showers became a daily regimen. Every time I saw her, I feared that I might lose control and try to possess her without any thought of the people that were around. It was pure torture, and I'm sure she enjoyed every minute of it. 

On October thirtieth, I spied Dolores walking down an empty hall, from the library. Most of the students were in their common rooms very early that day in order to finish their work before Halloween. She had removed her school robe and draped it over her shoulder; revealing a rather short skirt and legs that had lost none of their golden hue despite the grey weather. Her tie was yanked loose and her hair free and long. She had an amazing walk, a casual swing to her hips that was a little womanly. I couldn't help myself any longer. I snuck up behind my little demon and pulled her into the nearest abandoned classroom.

I crushed her into the wall and captured her mouth with mine, before she could make any noise. I sensed no shock from her; she simply melted against my body like wax. Her sweetly flavored lips parted; inviting me in. My hand slid up her thigh, her fingers snarled themselves into my hair. I pulled away and began to nibble my way down her neck. She let out a soft moan and I quickly smothered it into silence with another probing kiss. We finally pulled away from each other, breathing hard.

"We can't do this right now," said Dolores, her face flushed "Not here."

"I know." I said as I buried my face into her hair; I know it's impossible, but I swear it smelled like the sea.  

"I'm not sure when I can get away."

"Will anyone say something?"

"No, it's not that. They're always switching beds at all hours of the night, especially Padma. What if I'm seen by another teacher?"

"I could tell you what halls to avoid." I mumbled into her neck. She whimpered softly. "But we should really get going, because I don't think I can control myself much longer." We kissed deeply for a few more moments. She glanced out the door and stepped neatly into the hallway.

"Goodbye Dolores." I whispered into her ear.

"Lo," she said looking back at me with a smile "I'm Lo."

Duck Well, another one done. Please feed the author.


	5. Chapter Four

My Sin

By Duck

_Disclaimer and notes (please read)_: I only own Dolores, blah blah blah… Regarding a certain review I received: after reading your opinion, I must say that I feel your accusations are rather unfounded. Your comments could hardly be considered constructive and in fact sent me into a proofreading frenzy in an effort to understand your point. I didn't, I feel you may be nitpicking. I am now hopelessly demoralized. I need ice cream.

 _Anyways…moving on. I've done some revamping, story now includes some OoTP elements, but is still quite A.U. don't worry, It still makes sense…I hope! Thanks to everyone for their encouragement!    _

Chapter Four

 "…so young, so lewd…" Nabokov, Lolita

            I could hardly wait for the next Hogsmead weekend to come. That would be the only time when Lo could separate herself from her ever present entourage for longer that a few minutes. She managed to get away from them long enough once or twice to give me a quick nuzzle, but that was hardly enough to sate my hunger for her.

            Class was the worst time. I was so close to her, but I couldn't treat her any differently. She always managed to look smug sitting there in the front row, legs crossed, sucking on her quill. When there was only a week until the next Hogsmead week-end she really pushed me over the edge. I watched her pour far too much ground asafoetida into her cauldron, causing a charming mushroom cloud to rise into the air, spreading mildly noxious fumes and making the whole class cough violently.

            "Miss Archer!" I yelled through my watering eyes "Detention tonight eight o'clock! Now everyone OUT!"

            At least she managed to look disappointed. She followed her classmates out and was the last to leave. She threw me a mischievous grin and over her shoulder and disappeared from my view.  

            I cleared the air with a wave of my wand and sat at my desk. Cunning little devil did it on purpose, just to have an excuse for a late night conquest. I dried my running eyes, cleared my throat with some water and let my head fall onto the desk. There was only half a day left. Just hold yourself together until then. A squeak sounded and I looked up to find Lo standing in the doorway. 

            "I forgot my bag." She said giving me a heart stopping smile. She retrieved her things and left the room. And that was it. Great, now I would be hard for my next class. I would have strangled her if I didn't want her so badly. All she ever seemed to do was tease me. She had better be worth it.

            I managed to take forty points from Gryffindor in the next class. During a free hour I made three Hufflepuffs burst into tears. It was quite satisfying. Lo hid toward the back of the hall during dinner so I couldn't watch her as I normally did. I started on a stack of third year essays. Eight o' clock finally came. No Lo just yet. My palms began to sweat. Eight o' five and in walked the object of my desires; she stopped at the threshold of my office to lean against the doorjamb. Her eyes nailed me to that moment and I was left speechless.

She shut the door behind her, walked around my desk and perched on its edge eyes not even looking at me. Get a hold of yourself man. I cleared my throat.

"You're late." I managed not to squeak

She said nothing, there was a pause, and then she leaned over a placed a gentle, almost chaste kiss on my lips. I froze. Her lips brushed sweetly against mine. She is only a student… Damn control. I pulled her off of the desk and into my lap, crushing her to me. Lo gasped softly and our tongues met. She tasted like honey. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

After several moments, she pulled away gently, her lips tracing my jaw, steadily working her way downwards. Her nimble hands began to work at my robes, then my coat, my shirt came un-tucked and unbuttoned. She kissed a maze of spit down my body. Fingers working at my trousers, hot breath and then the room just seemed to melt away. She was slow, gentle, painfully so. My palms began to tingle. I'm sure I was moaning, but I didn't care anymore. There was nothing left in the world but the silken glide of lips and fingers, teasing tongue tip, the velvet of her mouth.

Energy clawed down my spine like a cat. Every muscle tensed. Everything left me; words, thoughts, fear, pain. For a split second my vision went black and I was left with only the sensations running through me. I could feel every nerve ending, every drop of sweat. It consumed me, left me empty.

Lo stood up, pressed her lips to the hollow of my neck.

"Some detention!" She whispered her breath warm and moist against my ear.

And she was gone.

Duck Feed the author…. 


	6. Chapter Five

My Sin

By Duck

Notes: still rated R, I still don't own it, brought to you by my placebo t-shirts and dedicated to Daniel as a late birthday present (I couldn't find a pink bunny in time!)….Oh, please remember to read chapter four, it's replaced the authors note…

Chapter Five:

            I didn't see her again until late the next day. I was walking with Poppy discussing the potion supplies. It seems the children were going through her stores faster than usual. As we neared a corner, there were some yells and a thump followed by more yelling. We sped around the corner to investigate only to find Lo pinning Draco beneath her, hands bunched into his collar repeatedly pounding him into the stone floor screaming every obscenity imaginable in several languages. Crabbe and Goyle lay unconscious on the floor next to them.

We leaped into action. Poppy struggled to pull the girl off but her hands were in such a death grip, I had to pry each finger away one by one. Whatever Draco had said or done to Lo had left her shaking with rage. Poppy began to drag her away.

"I'll take her to Flitwick!" the mediwitch said as she rounded the corner, Lo still fighting tooth and nail. 

Crabbe and Goyle were already beginning to wake. They seemed unhurt; I pulled them to their feet.

"Go to the common room and stay there until dinner, I'll discuss this with you later, Draco, get up and follow me."

He followed me silently down to the dungeons and into my office. I motioned for him to sit down and told him to explain himself as I got something for the goose egg that was steadily growing at the back of his head.

Apparently this morning both Draco and Lo had received letters from their families. Draco's cousin Belinda had been engaged to Lo's own cousin Stephen in an effort to unite the two bloodlines. Draco was feeling insulted, he felt that a family of Ravenclaws were unworthy. He made some comment to her, something about the Archers gold digging and the quality of her heritage. She had promptly knocked out both his bodyguards with a quick spell then disarmed and attacked him.

He paused as I handed him a cold compress and a potion to stop the pain and swelling.

"When my father hears about what that bloody bitch did…" he started up

"Draco," I interrupted "Do shut up for a moment."

His mouth closed with a small snap. I pulled a heavy book down from a shelf. It held records of all the pureblood families in Europe. I looked up the Archers and suddenly realized she was one of _those_ Archers, the ones that could trace back their line far into the dark ages. She was a descendent of not only Merlin, but the dark witch Margot the Black as well. There was a star next to her name meaning she was next in line for the position as reigning Archer. 

"I hope you realize "that bloody bitch's" family holds power throughout most of Western Europe and she is the strongest living heir. Seeing as your father is the reigning Malfoy then he would have been the one to suggest the union in the first place. This marriage was arranged for power"

I paused to let Draco mull over this new information.

"If you were smart." I continued "You would apologize to Miss Archer in the hope that she will not convince her family to call this whole thing off thereby disgracing your father."

"How powerful is her family exactly?"

"She is the closest thing to royalty that you will find in the wizarding world today."

"Oh."

"You have such a way with words Mister Malfoy." I drawled "Now if you would please get moving and think about what I said, I have work to do."

"Yes Professor," he said before scurrying out the door

I skipped dinner that day. I spent my time examining Lo's rather impressive family line. She seemed to be related to almost every powerful family in Europe. There was a mystery there as well. Lo was actually the third child in her family, before her there was a set of un-named twins who had died at birth and she once had a younger brother named Brian who died when he was ten. Her family crest was impressive: the shield was Ermine fur emblazoned with a heart pierced by three arrows, two white stags flanked it each wearing a gold collar their heads turned outward. The entire thing suggested dignity, honor, tactfulness and strength.

Time flew. I definitely didn't realize how late it was getting. There was a soft knock at my door. I opened the door and found Lo standing there looking up at me through her lashes.

I was yet again left speechless.

"I only have about an hour." She said as she brushed past me into my office pausing at my desk were that book was still lying open to her bloodlines. "Ah," she said dramatically "You have discovered my fatal flaw!" 

I managed to untwist my tongue "About today…"

"Oh that, I just lost my temper. Really stupid. Madam Pomfrey gave me a great relaxing draught." She fell silent for a moment. "I could convince Nonny to call the whole thing off, but what purpose would that serve? I'm bound by obligations to my family and that means shutting up until after the wedding is consummated."

In that moment, Lo had gone totally still. She was just standing there, her finger idly tracing lines across the page, a strange look of worry and resignation crossing her features. It was a look that someone so young should never have.

"It must be hard," I said "To know that your path is already chosen for you."

"Yes," she said very softly and suddenly she was all smiles again "Do you have any tea?"

So I took her into my sitting room, served up some tea and we talked. She told me about her family, the homes they had lived in. All the chateaus, palazzos, flats, lofts, plantations and estates. There was family everywhere, not just in Europe, but America, Australia and several islands as well. What Lo didn't say was that she would have to take care of it all one day, but I could tell that the mere thought of it frightened her. There was no mention of Brian either. As she talked, her fidgeting would begin to still then suddenly start up again at random. She had the manner of someone who had spent all their childhood being schooled when they really should have been playing outside. I noticed because I had been that way once.

"Oh dear," She said "I've lost track of time; someone will start looking for me any minute now." Lo stood up and placed her hand on mine. It's funny how the right person can turn you into a bumbling teenager again. She gave me soft kiss and left.

A/N: I am sooooo tired…. 


	7. Chapter Six

My Sin

By Duck2

A/N: Still rated R (most defiantly) I only own Dolly-Lo and her family, I am not making any money (dammit!) and all flames will be used to make s'mores during my late night writing. This chapter is gonna be sexy without (I hope) too much smut, if you don't like that then why are you reading a fic that deals with such a subject matter? If anyone is really offended, please e-mail me and I'll post something a bit tamer. I really don't want my account cancelled.   

Chapter Six:

            Draco decided to take my advice and admit that he had provoked our dearest Dolly Archer. He and his bodyguards got detention, she was barred from the coming Hogsmead week-end and both families were contacted. Lo played the part perfectly, she whined to her friends yet still managed to convince her family that it was all a silly misunderstanding.  I'm very sure some harsh words were exchanged because Draco received a Howler the next morning. Something along the lines of 'how dare you risk terminating a marriage that with help us gain even more power and money than we already have because you know one can never be too powerful or too rich'. It was most entertaining.

"We can stay here with you." I heard Padma say to Lo in the hallway

            "No don't!" She said, her eyes going wide "I would hate to think you were missing out because of me! Anyways, I have schoolwork to do."

            Homework! She was already the smartest Ravenclaw in the school. If it weren't for her dismal marks in Divination and annoying habit of daydreaming, Lo would have outpaced that brainy Granger brat long before.

            There was one more day of potions with Lo's class before the week was over. After dealing with the Snake vs. Lion crowd all morning it was a relief. The Hufflepuffs were always too scared to do anything but get right to work and the Ravenclaws were so bright that I rarely needed to do anything but sit back and watch. I'd had plans for them to brew a potion, but after a melted cauldron and one hysterical Slytherin girl from the last class, I changed it to a lecture and notes. The students looked relieved; apparently it had been a rather heavy workload that week. I liked to watch Lo take notes, she would ignore everyone around her and become totally focused on writing. They were always chaotic at first glance, written in a strange mix of French and English with all sorts of little diagrams in the corners, but if you looked hard enough there was a reason to it all. She was slow to pack her things and the last to leave the classroom though she said nothing.

            I skipped dinner again that night after realizing what a disaster my rooms really were. My desk was a wreak, I mean I'm sure everyone knows what a wreak my desk is, but that wouldn't do at all. The sitting room was in better condition except for the random book stacks that littered the floor and I wasn't moving those for anyone, even if it was Lo. The bedroom was by far the cleanest, almost threadbare. A four poster bed with black covers dominated the space, worn trunk at its foot, a bedside table with even more books, huge wardrobe against the wall and a chair that usually had spare clothes thrown over it. The walls were bare except for my winter cloak on a hook and a worn tapestry showing a captured unicorn locked in an eternal struggle, its head bowed horn picking at the chain.

            I cleaned most that evening and part of the morning. I had just finished getting myself ready when Lo appeared at my door in a simple grey jumper and skirt. She was silent as I led her into my room, eyes locked to the floor.

            "Stay here." I whispered before darting off to set the wards. When I returned she was still standing there, I doubt she had even moved. I handed her a tiny vial of potion which she drank without a word, knowing its purpose. I could see the restless darting of her downcast eyes. I placed a hand on her cheek and her gaze slowly rose to meet mine its expression utterly yielding. It surprised me to see such submission in Lo's face. My first kiss was gentle. She was trembling all over and I pulled her closer to me, gently nudging her mouth open. My hand trailed up along her spine, her arms locked behind my neck, the steady pounding of her heart against my chest. I pushed Lo onto the bed, pressed a knee up between her legs, making her whimper. Off came her jumper, followed by the shirt, then my own coat and shirt. A pile of discarded clothing quickly grew on the floor. 

It suddenly struck me how beautiful Lo was, how perfect she seemed to me. The bleak winter had finally turned her skin from honey gold to faded almond. I traced the lines of her small frame feeling the lean muscle tense then go soft as clay beneath my hands. Cold weather had lent a hungry look to her features; for sun, for warmth. Her fingers brushed along my ribs, pulling me out of my musing. Her lips pressed themselves to my neck, than nibbled up along my jaw, a nip to my lip then a deep kiss. My hips ground into hers, causing a moan that spurred me on. I lost myself in the heat of her bare skin as she writhed beneath me. I pressed her palms into the bed liking the feel of those small bones engulfed by my hands, like holding a sparrow. Her very breath shook, like a struck chord with too much vibrato. Her back arched into mine, fire blazed in my mind as I felt every single cell of her body reach toward me. I bit into her shoulder with a muffled cry and than there was only the sweet collapse into Dolly's arms. 

Lo was watching me when I joined the waking world, the coverlet thrown over us against the cold. Her grey eyes watched me more intently than anyone I could remember. Even Dumbledore. She simply stared right past every barrier I put up peeling back the layers until it was just me.

That's when it hit me. I'd just had sex with a student. I had crossed The Line. They probably emasculated professors for doing such things.

"Don't." She whispered hoarsely, her steady eyes never left my suddenly panicked ones "Don't look at me like that."  

"Do you realize what we've just done?"

"Yes." A pause "You must hate me now."

"No!" I was shocked at the suggestion; I searched her serious eyes "Why would I hate you?"

"Because of all this. I've put you in a terrible situation. I saw it, for a moment there, you were terrified."

"No," I insisted "I don't care."

And I didn't.  


	8. Chapter Seven

My Sin

By Duck2

A/N: Don't own it, not making money and all that good crap. Thank you to everyone who's put up with my slow updates!

Chapter Eight:

  "You don't want to hurt me

 But see how deep the bullet lies

 Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder

 There is thunder in our hearts"-Kate Bush

            I could feel winter had finally arrived.  The snow fall turns from picturesque flurries to raging whiteout. The cold makes the halls suddenly very quiet and desolate. No one is willing to leave their warm blankets and firesides. It's too easy to become lost in my nightmares after a heavy fall, walking in all that silence. I hate the snowball fights I always seem to "accidentally" walk into. I hate watching all the students skip home to parents and big family dinners.

            That year was different because Lo was there. I would walk into my rooms tired and sore from the long day and there she would be, watching me with those depthless eyes. The first time it happened, my heart dropped like a stone at the sight of her curled up in my chair in front of a roaring fire. She would ask me how my day was and hand me a cup of tea. I learned more about her during those cold months than I ever knew about my own parents.

            "Why aren't you going home for the Holiday like the rest of the students?" I asked one day as we played a game of chess

            "Because my mother would spend the entire time dropping hints about what wealthy powerful bachelors are available now that my own betrothal is null and void."

            I nearly choked on my tea "You were betrothed?!"

            "Yes," Lo said with a vague smile "To Stephan."

            "Your cousin?"

            "By marriage," she corrected "The hope was that we could produce an heir whose position could not be challenged, but then he met Belinda and it seems a good match, for both themselves and the family. So now mother insists on showing me off to every single man in sight. I said that I had too much work to do, but I still have to go to midnight mass in Rome on Christmas Eve, family tradition."

            "Dumbledore agreed?"

            "Yes, the only good thing about it is that I get to see Papa and Nonny and the Malfoys have to send gifts." She paused, her eyes going cloudy "I used to love Christmas."

            "What happened?"

            "My brother died." There was that stillness again, like she was watching a movie behind her eyes "He was never very strong and one day he just stopped. It's like when you hold a baby rabbit too hard, they just scare themselves into the next world. It's been years and I just can't help but see his face in everyone below third year."

            I suddenly realized why she was always bullying the younger students. It hurt too much to see them alive and happy the way her brother would never be. It also hit me that there were things I would never really know about Dolly. That there were parts of her I wasn't allowed to see just yet.

            I wanted to comfort her somehow, but she seemed so deep in memory that I was almost afraid to touch her. That lost look in her eyes sent a chill through my heart. It was a look that should only come with great age. Very tentatively I reached for her hand, at first only grazing the back with my fingertips. I was afraid she might pull away, but instead she reached for me, curling against me. No crying, I doubt that anyone had ever seen her cry. 

A/N: I know rather short, but I swear to you that the next will be much longer and a bit more exciting. 


End file.
